All Hallows Eve
by Krie
Summary: One detective discovers the dangers of working security at a Halloween Festival


Author's Note: The incidents you are about to read are true, names have been changed to protect the innocent. Special thanks to my uncle a police officer, who shared this story and allowed me to tweak it into Five-O fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

October 31st

Danny poked his head into Steve's office. "It's getting late Steve, are you almost ready?"

Steve stood slowly. "Alright, let's get this over with," he said as he pulled his jacket on.

"You're not going dressed like that are you?" Danny asked in horror as he stepped further into the room. Steve stared at his second in command. Danny was wearing a flowing white shirt and black vest. A black hat with a skull and cross bones adorned his head.

"I think you're getting too in to this," Steve continued to stare amazed at Danny's get up.

"I love Halloween. The one time a year you get to play someone other than yourself," Danny grinned.

"So that's why you like going undercover," Steve said as if he had just uncovered a mystery.

"Steve come on, you didn't have to volunteer duty at the Halloween Festival if you didn't want to, but since you did you might as well have fun with it," Danny cajoled. "Chin and Kono were there earlier and they dressed up. I hear even the Governor made an appearance as a train conductor."

"What if I went as an undercover cop?"

"Come on, Steve, you can't go as yourself. Besides, it's for the kids. It'll be fun," Danny tried to persuade him.

"Where are you going to find costume at 3 o'clock on Halloween?"

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"I shouldn't have asked," Steve grumbled as an extremely grumpy Batman. "I should have stood my ground, but no, I had to let you talk me into this."

"I offered to trade with you," Danny reminded him and tried to ease his friend's embarrassment. "I personally think the Caped Crusader is a great costume for you. Anyway at least the mask allows you some anonymity. No one will even know it's you."

"Hi Danny, Hi Steve" Dr. Bergman said dressed as a skeleton. Danny winced, so much for easing Steve's embarrassment.

"No one will even know it's me, right Danno?" Steve glowered at Danny.

"Doc had to know it was you. Who else would I be with?" Danny looked almost pleadingly at Doc to agree with him.

Doc chuckled, ignoring the subject all together. "So you managed to pull Halloween Festival duty, how late are you going to be here?"

"They're closing up at 11, we get to stay and make sure everyone leaves with no problems," Danny answered, Steve was still glowering. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my grandchildren, for now, they're in the haunted house. Later I'll be volunteering in the first aid station. Stay out of trouble you two," Doc warned and went off in search of his charges.

The two detectives turned to start patrolling their area. Just as they turned a sticky liquid drenched their faces, brushing it from their eyes they saw the culprit. A seven year old tiger sneered at them.

"Hey Mister you make a lousy pirate," the lion crossed his eye and stuck out his tongue before taking off.

Steve attempted to follow the suspect through the crowd but the little tiger had the advantage of his small size on his side.

"Let him go Steve, you'll never catch him through the crowd," Danny said but he too was wishing they could have caught the littler bugger.

"Do you still love Halloween?" Steve asked.

"He was just a kid. Trick or Treat and all," Danny tried to keep his excitement up. He still loved Halloween. Why let just one rotten kid spoil his evening?

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

A miniature Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz sat forlornly nearly hidden in a niche between treat stands, tears stained her cheeks.

"Steve," Danny called his attention over to the little girl. "I think we've got a lost child."

"Alright, I'll call it in, you talk to her," Steve paused at the alcove's entrance as Danny entered. He had almost finished his radio call when he heard Danny's loud exclamation.

"Ouch! Hey!" Steve turned toward the occupants of the niche. Danny stood holding his shin. Little Dorothy no longer had tears on her face. She was now scowling, her arms crossed, chin jutted out in a look of defiance.

"You stay away from me Mister, or I'll kick you again," she warned Danny.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"I told her we were policemen, showed her my badge, and asked if she was lost. Then she kicked me," Danny continued to rub his leg.

"A pirate cannot be a policeman. Pirates are bad men, policemen are not!" Dorothy stated matter of factly. She reached out and took Steve's hand. "Batman is good though, Batman won't hurt you. That's what my daddy said. You can help me Mr. Batman." She said graciously and managed to catch Danny's other shin with her ruby slippers before slipping out of the alcove.

Danny rubbed his other leg. Maybe this Halloween Festival duty wouldn't be as much fun as he originally thought.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"How are your shins?" Steve asked concerned when he returned after dropping the little diva off at the "lost parents" station.

"I'll live. You wouldn't have thought those ruby slippers could pack the punch they did," Danny chuckled. "I guess I'll need to find a different costume for next year though."

"You're still planning on working this next year?" Steve asked.

"Of course, I love Halloween," Steve just grunted. Danny smiled, "That little girl did have a point, how many policemen do you see dressed up as pirates?"

The two continued walking through the Festival in companionable silence.

"Hey Danno, looks like there's trouble brewing up there," Steve gestured to an area ahead of them. A group of teenagers had clearly drawn the battle lines. Suddenly one reached into his pocket and launched an egg across at the other side. The girl he hit shrieked and quickly retaliated tossing an egg at the perpetrator. By the time Steve and Danny reached them a full scale egg war was taking place and back up was called.

It took several back up teams to subdue the rowdy teenagers. Almost 20 minutes, several dozen eggs and a few bruises later the teenagers were carted off to the security tent. Danny and Steve headed for the first aid station for an ice pack for Danny's rapidly swelling eye.

"I thought I told you two to stay out of trouble," Doc chastised. He looked carefully at Danny's eye and handed over an ice pack.

"Can we help it if the guests had other ideas?" Danny asked innocently.

"You two would find trouble anywhere. You're just lucky I'm always around to fix you up. Now get out of here, try not to come back."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

The last hour had been relatively quiet. They had stopped two more groups of teenagers from egging buildings and other people. A stray pooch had decided Danny was the perfect place to relieve himself and they had managed to reunite two more lost children with their parents. Well, Steve had taken care of that one seeing how a policeman could not be a pirate.

"The worst part of egging are those gooey yokes," Danny side as he wiped the remaining goop on a napkin and tossed it in the trash.

"Don't worry about it too much, isn't it supposed to be good for your complexion?" Steve asked. "How's your eye doing?" He took hold of Danny's chin and turned Danny's face into the light. "That's one beautiful shiner."

"Well, now I've got a built in eye patch," Danny grinned.

"You're still in a good mood about this?" Steve was amazed at Danny's continuous great attitude throughout the evening.

"You can't let a few bad groups spoil the whole evening, and I—"

"Love Halloween, yeah, I seem to remember that," Steve finished and shook his head in amazement.

Danny wouldn't admit it, but keeping this excitement up was getting tougher and tougher.

"Hey, stop! Thief! Stop" a lady cried from a carnival booth off to the side. Steve and Danny dashed over to the festival worker.

"He stole the cash box," the lady said gesturing wildly and pointing down the alley. "He went that way, dressed as a ghost!"

The dynamic duo took off down the alley after the fleeing figure. It happened in slow motion. They were quickly catching up to the suspect. Steve was just ahead of Danny as they rounded a corner. Steve reached out and grabbed the shoulder of the "ghost." Then the edge of Steve's cloak caught on something. Like a bungee cord the cape jerked back sending Steve crashing into Danny, still holding onto the suspect. The three tumbled backwards and dog piled on Danny.

Danny lay on the ground trying to breathe again after the air had been violently expelled from his lungs.

"Danno! Danno are you okay?" After securing the suspect Steve leaned down to Danny. After finally catching a breath Danny managed to answer.

"Okay, Steve. I just got the wind knocked out of me," Danny said with a groan as he stood. He brushed Steve's hands away. "I'm fine, let's just take this guy in."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"Another hour and a half til it closes," Danny stated while checking his watch.

"Is Halloween duty losing its charm, Danno?"

Danny hesitated over his answer. "It's just been a long evening. And I'm sticky." Steve laughed.

"Hey," A teenager in a staff t-shirt ran out from the haunted house booth. "You guys are with security right?" She asked recognizing them from earlier in the evening. "There's a kid stuck in the haunted house, and I don't know how to get him out."

"Where is he?" Danny asked concerned.

"Where you come out at the end, it's a slide. I'm not sure how but he got stuck," she explained leading the two detectives inside.

"How big is this slide?" Steve asked wondering how a child could be stuck in a slide which adults were supposed to use too.

"I think he got scared or something and tried to climb back out. While turning around he got himself stuck."

Ghosts and goblins swooped in near the three rescuers as they hurried through the house. A banshee screamed, and diabolical laughter floated through the air. It seemed to be a good haunted house and Danny wished he could have taken the time enjoy the spooky atmosphere. They were quickly nearing the end and a snarl of people waiting to leave the building. Luckily there were two slides out, but most people hung around to watch the drama.

Danny stepped up and scooted into the slide. "Hey, I'm Danny, I'm going to help you get out of here. What's your name?"

"Anthony."

"Okay Anthony, we're going to get you out of here. You don't have to worry. It's kind of scary isn't it?"

"No," came a sarcastic reply. "But maybe if you've got a kid's name like Danny it is."

Danny was taken aback. It looked like a kid, and the voice sounded like a kid. "How old are you Anthony?"

"Eight, can you just hurry up?"

"Alright, can you try to scoot back with me?"

"Don't you think I've already tried that, I'm stuck."

"It looks like you're superman cape is stuck on the slide. Can you unfasten it, and then we can get you out of here."

"No, I don't want to lose my cape!" Anthony screeched the small confines of the tube making his voice echo in Danny's ears.

"You won't lose it. I think it will just be easier to get you out of here without the cape on," Danny said as he reached around to unfasten the cape from the child. Then monstrous fangs clamped down on his arm.

"Ouch!" Danny yelped as the cape came undone and Anthony slipped down the slide. The cape came unhooked from the slide easily now and Danny slid down the slide with it. Steve was waiting at the bottom of the slide with Anthony and his mother. Anthony snatched the cape from Danny's hand and stormed off his mother following closely behind him.

"What happened in there?" Steve asked.

"That little vampire bit me," Danny said moving his hand from the bite.

Steve took Danny's arm and inspected the bite on his forearm, blood was already staining his white sleeve. "It punctured the skin. I guess Doc will be seeing us again tonight after all."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"Human bites can be nasty," Doc explained as he cleaned the punctures and Steve stood nearby inspecting his work. "The human mouth is disgusting, filled with germs. A human bite which breaks the skin can easily become infected." Doc turned away and began preparing two syringes. "If I remember correctly it's been a while since you've had a tetanus shot right Danny?"

Danny grimaced, but had to agree.

"Alright, then I've got that for you, and a shot of penicillin. I'm going to write prescription of preventative antibiotics for you to ward off any infection. Then I'd recommend going home and forgetting about this night. I know I would like to."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

They had picked up Danny's meds on the way home and now finally Steve pulled the car in front of Danny's apartment.

"Mahalo, Steve," Danny paused before exiting the car.

"You're welcome Danno," Steve smiled at his young friend.

Gingerly Danny rubbed his sore arm and shins. "Steve, promise me next year we'll spend Halloween on call, safely hidden at the palace."


End file.
